Attack on Nick Fury
The Attack on Nick Fury was an assassination attempt on Nick Fury by HYDRA. Background Unbeknownst to S.H.I.E.L.D., HYDRA has been planting secret double-agents in the organization for decades. Nick Fury has suspicions about the real purpose of Project Insight and secretly hires Georges Batroc to hijack the Lemurian Star. Captain America, Black Widow and S.T.R.I.K.E. retake the ship and Romanoff downloads the Project Insight data. When Fury attempts to access it, he is locked out and asks Alexander Pierce to delay the launch of the Helicarriers.Captain America: The Winter Soldier Battle Dissatisfied with Alexander Pierce's decision not to delay Project Insight, Nick Fury leaves the Triskelion in his SUV to meet with Maria Hill. En route, HYDRA agents, disguised as Washington, D.C. police officers, begin their attack. Fury uses traffic patterns, machine guns, even fisticuffs to evade the attack. However, as Fury escapes, a lone gunman appears in front of him. He fires a Magnetic Disk Grenade which attaches itself to the undercarriage of the SUV and explodes, toppling the truck. As the man approaches for the final blow, he finds Nick Fury has escaped. Later that evening, Steve Rogers returns to his apartment to find Nick Fury there, nursing his wounds. He takes Fury's hints to talk in code as he is handed a USB drive. A gunshot comes through the apartment wall, piercing Fury's body. Suddenly, Sharon Carter, the "nurse" who lives across the hall, bursts in, locked and loaded. She explains that she is a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent assigned to protect the Captain. Rogers spots the Winter Soldier, leaves Carter to care for Fury, and begins to chase the gunman, breaking through walls and other obstacles until he has a clear line of fire. Captain America throws his shield to stop the Winter Soldier's retreat, but Barnes catches the shield with his prosthetic hand, then throws it back at Rogers, completing his escape. In the hospital, Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff discuss the incident at his apartment and she discusses her experiences with the Winter Soldier during her days with the KGB. Nick Fury is soon declared dead by Dr. Fine; when in actuality, Fury used a heart-slowing serum created by Bruce Banner to fake his death. Aftermath With Nick Fury believed to be dead, Alexander Pierce orders a manhunt for Captain America and Black Widow. S.T.R.I.K.E. and the Winter Soldier capture them but Maria Hill breaks them out and takes them to Fury. Fury only lets a select few know that he is alive, including Maria Hill, Captain America, Black Widow, Falcon, and Eric Koenig.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.18: Providence He sends a signal to Phil Coulson via his S.H.I.E.L.D. badge with coordinates to the secret facility named Providence. When confronted by Melinda May, Maria Hill denies Fury's survival.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.20: Nothing Personal Fury appears to assist Coulson's Team against John Garrett and the Centipede Project,Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.22: Beginning of the End before leaving for Europe to fight HYDRA there. References Category:Events Category:Events of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Civil War